The halfsister of the chosen one
by Renn of Pell
Summary: The people of the moon can alter realities. they can merge past possibilites into reality. Lily is dead and cannot live again, but what if a moon girl gives snape the child he could have had if Lily had chosen him? (Cover-Behind Sapphire Eyes)
1. Chapter 1

The half-sister of the chosen one

The night was dark and a full moon hung sadly in the sky. One lone figure stood outside that house in Godrics hallow. The house in ruins, still recognizable and bent out of shape. The man, hesitant at first, rushed at the door hanging off its hinges. Stepping into the house he pulled out a long slender wand and brought light to its tip. Everything was in disarray. Many objects lie scattered and broken across the floor. Glancing about the room he shuddered with apprehension. Moving forward he passed the man he'd hated for so long, lying on his back staring wide eyed and lifelessly into the empty space above his head. He felt a twinge of grief, no matter how much he'd hated James Potter he couldn't wish death on him. He continued through the house looking for where she might be. He clutched desperately at the hope that the dark lord would spare her as he said. She had to be there…had to be alive.

Dread filled his soul as he came to the last room. 'This must be her son's room' he thought. The door was in shambles, blasted away. He pinched his eyes shut, stepping into the room. He opened his eyes and ice clawed at his heart and tears fell from his eyes. A quiet whimpering filled his ears but he couldn't do anything but fall to the ground.

"NO!" he wept and crawled forward to the body lying on the ground. He gathered the love of his life into his arms and sobbed more than he'd ever had before. "Not you…not you…" he gasped for air and continued to sob. "Lily…Lily…Lil..." Still holding her his sobbing calmed down to a soft shudder and he looked up at the crib where the other whimpering was coming from. Her son, Harry Potter was alive! He saw the saw the lightning scar etched into his forehead, but the thing that caught his attention the most was his eyes. His green eyes. Her eyes…he has her eyes. He looked away and shut his eyes…and wondered. He could take the child and raise him. He owed her that…but Dumbledore did not want Harry to be raised in the wizard world. He wanted him to grow up normal…and unfortunately among muggles. The sleeve of his black robes had been pushed up and he stared at the twisting snake mark on his arm. It was dull and pale…not the deep, dark, black that it had been before. He breathed a sigh of relief among his still present tears. Free from the evil. The dark lord must be dead.

An eerie note hung on the air and a powerful breeze opened the windows. Gently the man lay lily on the ground and went to shut out the night, but something stopped him. A silver mist drifted into the middle of the room and condensed and swirled in one spot. He paused and stared at the curious event happening in front of him.

A voice drifted quietly and softly to him. "Severus...Severus Snape?"

He blinked at the sound of his name. "Who are you?"

The mist solidified into a young silver girl hovering just slightly above the ground. Snape was slightly baffled and didn't move away as she reached towards him and brushed away a tear. "I am Lunabella. I am of those who control the night. I am of those who wander with the moonlight." she turned and gazed upon the lifeless form of Lily Potter. "You love her" she turned back to face him giving a weak sympathetic smile. "Even with powers such as mine I cannot call her back for the beyond. I can speak with the recently new souls. She wanted me to tell you she has forgiven you…and to apologize for not telling you before. She loves you. She'll be with you always."

Snape wiped away some new tears and stared down at Lily. "Thank you" he whispered.

Lunabella looked at him for a moment and then said…"She says that she knows things could have been different…her choices changed everything. It could have been you instead of James…and she wishes me to give you a gift. In honor of what could have been" she paused a moment. "Take her hand"

Snape knelt to the ground and held lily's hand with both of his. Lunabella placed her hand on theirs and hummed a bittersweet and beautiful melody. The wind seemed to shift and gather in one spot right next to Harry. It swirled and twirled and sparked until condensing into something nearly impossible. He had to remind himself not to let his jaw drop like an idiot. A baby girl sat staring back at him with lovely green eyes. He stared back her in awe "who is she?"

"She is yours. Yours and Lily's. The child you could have had. I have made her real. Her birthday is Halloween. Today. She is a one year old. As she would have been if Lily had made different decisions."

"I have a daughter…Lily's daughter is mine…" he couldn't believe this gift. He stood and lifted the girl from the crib and held her close.

"She'll be different from other children. You realize that don't you?"

"How so?" he peered at Lunabella over the top of his baby girls head.

She gently brushed her hair across the girls head and said "she will be very powerful. Children of this birth bear the sign of the moon." She pushed up the sleeve of the pink jumper the baby was in to show a silver crescent moon on her right shoulder.

He looked down at the mark. "I've never heard of anything like this"

"That is because they are kept a secret. There are few who do know of these children and some of which would torture them into submission and use their powers for evil. Protect her Severus. Keep her secret. Keep her safe. " and with that she vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape held his little girl in his arm. He watched as she yawned and cooed…drifting off to a dream filled sleep. He gently laid her down beside her mother and watched them both. Seeing his daughter sleeping beside her mother almost seemed to make it feel like that was what Lily was doing. Just sleeping…sleeping forever, never to wake up again. His heart ached as he noticed the resemblance between the two. Now that her eyes were closed, he could see Lily even more in his girl. Her soft pink lips…her beautiful face. He saw a little of him in her short dark hair. He gently brushed his hand through Lily's hair and whispered, "I love you, Lily. Even though you are gone now…I'll always love you…Always". A single tear streamed down his cheek and landed on his daughter's forehead. In her sleep she scrunched her nose and rolled over. He gently lifted his girl into his arms and stood up. Looking down at Lily he knew he would always regret all his past mistakes. He remembered when he had called her a mudblood…the mistake that cost him dearly…the end of their friendship. He had been so mad at James Potter…for making a fool out of him in front of the girl he loved and he heard the word almost all the time in the Slytherin house…it was used so casually there that it wore him down. He knew she was as good a witch as everybody else, better even. That day that the dreadful word slipped off his tongue he would never live down.

If only that had been his only mistake…she would be breathing right now. If only he hadn't heard that prophecy…if only he hadn't went straight to Lord Voldemort. It was entirely his fault that she was lying there dead now. Bad secret keeper or not, they wouldn't have needed them if it weren't for him.

He knew he couldn't stay with her forever and needed to leave. He glanced at Harry, he was quiet now…with his green eyes he stared at Severus. His eyes were watery and red. He wanted his mother. Snape picked up a small toy from the ground to give to Harry. He paused and looked at it closer. It was a slightly shabby little stuffed purple owl. Its button eyes were close to falling out, its color terribly faded, but this was it. This was the owl he had made for her when they were kids, before they even went off to Hogwarts. He looked under the flap of the wing and read the flawless script he spent a half an hour on.

"_**To Lily, from Snape "**_

His heart missed a beat as he laid the toy in the Crib beside the boy. He turned to leave and walked down the stairs. There was a couch that seemed safe in all the wreckage and he laid his sleeping daughter down. Pausing for a moment to stare at her face, he then went looking for the kitchen through the shambles of the house. It was dark and cold, a sad unfriendly place. He managed to find what appeared to be Harry's favorite snack, cheerios…there were close to 5 boxes of it. He grabbed a box and a bowl and poured some, adding little slices of banana. He grabbed a half-finished bottle of milk and went back up the stairs.

He tried not to look down as he entered the room, but couldn't. He couldn't help but see his only love, lying there, ghostly pale, and cold. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, he crossed the room to the crib. Her son was still awake, peering up at him. Severus laid the bowl inside the crib and put the bottle of milk into Harry's little hands. He didn't know exactly when anyone would arrive to sort things out, and just in case it wasn't till later the next day, he didn't want to leave the boy without some food. Patting his head, Severus looked into Harry's eyes and whispered, "You have your mother's eyes".

Downstairs he gathered his girl into his arms vanished. He reappeared in a different place. It was a small house full of books and stiff furniture. It had once been his parents, and as they were dead, now it was his. On the mantle stood two small little picture frames. One held a picture of his parents, the other, a picture of Lily and himself as children. He laid the little girl down in a large chair and walked over to the mantel. Picking up the picture, he stared into the past. Lily was laughing, spinning dancing in a cloud of flying daisies. Young Severus was smiling, throwing more and more daisies into the air. It was a favorite memory of his.

"_Sev! Sev this is so much fun!" she laughed, jumping and catching more flowers._

Her voice both mesmerizing and haunting…a voice that's gone beyond. He sat the picture down on its face, unable to look at it…it would be some time before he could bare to see her face again. He turned towards his daughter. He didn't have what was needed to take care of a little baby, but he would try his best with her. He sat on the ground beside the chair she slept in and watched. She was precious and beautiful, his little girl. He gently fingered some strands of her hair and kept staring. He would need a crib…and food…and baby clothes. He didn't have many people to turn to for help, none that would trust him. Even his colleagues were still a little wary of him. Albus, he could trust Albus.

He went back to the fireplace and knelt down, grabbed a pinch full of Floo Powder from a small cauldron and, tossing it into the flames, said "Albus

Dumbledore!" the flames flashed green for a moment and then the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the flames. He peered at Severus with his searching eyes.

"Severus? You've been crying."

"Yes…I saw her"

"You went to the house?"

"Yes. I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Anything"

Severus exhaled for a moment and then related to Dumbledore everything that had happened while he was at the Potter's. He stood up for a moment and walked away, coming back with the sleeping child in his arms. "This is her. She's mine…and Lily's…it's so strange…and almost like a dream."

The headmaster appeared thoughtful. "Yes, indeed…very strange…and very rare." He readjusted his glasses and said, "I don't believe I've ever heard of such a thing, but think I do recall a quite vague remark made by the wand-maker Ollivander. He had muttered something about the moon and its children, but he wouldn't elaborate. I strongly suggest you see him soon."

Severus sat there for a moment and rubbed his face with his hands, realizing how very tired he was, he nodded and said, "Yes. I'll go to his shop tomorrow. Good night Albus"

"Good Luck to you Severus"

and with that, the fire dimmed and the girl and Severus slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

Severus woke the next morning from sleeping on a mattress he had magicked into the living room. The early sun was streaming in softly through the windows. He yawned and sat up, clearing the sleep away from his eyes. His little girl was cooing softly in her sleep, still on the chair. Severus stood up and waved his wand. The mattress poofed into nothingness.

After a small quick breakfast, he got ready for the day. School was still in session, but do to the recent fall of The Dark Lord, classes were canceled for the week. Most teachers were staying at the school, watching over the students, but Sev had been given 2 weeks off, to grieve the loss of his beloved. Lifting up his daughter, he realized that she needed a name. He thought of the times when he and Lily were young, when she would list off some names she liked, something a lot of girls seem to do...

What were those names...he thought hard trying to remember what any of those names were.

Coming up blank he went to the cupboard under the window and opened it up. Slowly, he pulled out a silver bowl full of water. Inside the door of the cupboard were about a dozen or so vials full of thin silvery hairs...memories waiting to be remembered. He thought for a moment, then, reaching for the one he thought was right, he poured it into the bowl and fell into his memories.

He landed on a grassy hill under the shade of a large willow tree. Sitting up he saw his younger self lying on his back next to lily surrounded by daisies. Young Sev was calmly listening to his friend as she talked her head off. Lily wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but she did tend to sort of speak her thoughts out loud. She would just start saying whatever she was thinking...and sometimes it could go pretty long.

_**"I wonder how many kids I'll have when I'm married...I think I'd like to have 2...maybe 3...but having one of each would be nice...hmmm if I had a boy...I think I would name him...Harry...or Charlie...I like that name to...maybe even Andrew...**_

_**And the girl...ummmm...Emma...or...nope...Emma is my favorite..."**_

With that, Severus pulled himself out of the memory. Hearing her voice had made his heart squeeze. He shut his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. Opening them, and turning to look at his little girl he said,

"Emma"

The girl's eyes opened. As if she knew who she was, as if she already knew her name...as if that was supposed to be her name.

"That is your name"

He paused for a moment and thought about her name. Emma Snape. What would her middle name be…some people never had a middle name, but Emma Snape didn't exactly have a ring to it. It needed something more. As the something more came to him, he smiled. "Emma Rose Snape. You are my daughter. Mine and the love of my life who could never be mine."

Later that morning, with his daughter in his arms, He vanished into thin air. Reappearing outside a wand shop on Diagon Ally, he took in a breath, and walked into Ollivanders.

The shop was Dim and slightly dusty. No one stood behind the counter so Severus tapped the silver bell on the counter and waited. Just seconds later an old man shuffled out from behind a massive wall of wand boxes. He had very white hair that went in every odd direction. He looked confused and distracted, mumbling softly to himself. He put on his glasses and squinted at Sev. "Hello there, Severus. What can I help you with...?" He paused a moment, and, realizing a baby girl was there, lifted the girl straight out of Severus's arms and held her. "Well hello there, little missy". He looked back at Sev. "Is she yours? I was never aware you had children...What's this darling girl's name?"

Caught off guard and somewhat unprepared, Sev was just a tad bit flustered. "Well….she...er…she's mine. Her name is Emma. I just met her yesterday."

"Well she is a darling sweet child. I can tell. I can see it in her eye's...her eyes…they remind me of…" Ollivander paused a moment…looking off into the distance…then squinted at Sev. "Lily Potter" He closed his eyes a moment and quietly whispered "may her soul find eternal rest and happiness in the life that follows". Looking sadly at Sev, he sat the girl on the counter and asked, "How did little Emma come to have Lily's same eyes?"

Snape closed his eyes briefly, took in a deep breath, and lifted the sleeve of her jumper. The shining silver crescent on her shoulder stood out. He heard a barely audible gasp come from Ollivander. Looking the old man in the eyes he related the tale of the night before, just as he had for Albus. Finishing up he explained, "Professor Dumbledore believed you could help me understand what this means. Will you help me?

Ollivander quickly nodded and stepping away from the counter, he motioned for Severus to pick up Emma and follow him. Sev lifted Emma gently into his arms and followed Ollivander into a back room. It was quite a large room, considering how small the building actually was. Isle after isle was full of wands and books about wands. Even in various open spaces a variety of trees were growing up through the wooden floor boards. Shelves and shelves held all sorts of thing, and towered over Severus by at least 11 feet. Ollivander stopped at the side of a bookshelf and pulled out his wand. With his wand he drew a square. Where the wand touched the wood, it shimmered brightly gold. A drawer came out. Ollivander thrust an arm deep into the drawer and pulled out a small leather bound book. It was simple looking, un-extraordinary. He motioned for Sev to sit down at the wooden work table full of half-done wands.

They both took a seat and Ollivander began his very own tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_(**Ollivander's Tale)**_

_I had been young when my mother passed away, just 5 yrs old. My father was devastated. He lost two people in one awful blow… his wife, and unborn child, just 2-3 months along. In the depths of his despair, something happened that changed our world. _

_Selune, a moon girl, came to our broken family as we sat tired at the dinner table. She had a soft melodious voice and had something remarkable to offer. Glancing thoughtfully at them, she said, "Benjamin Ollivander?" my father stared at the strange apparition and could only nod. "I have an offer for you. I am Selune, of the people of the moonlight powers. I have many powers and though I cannot bring back the wife you love, I can give you a small piece of her" _

_My father was confused and said, "I do not understand..." the girl paused a moment and explained, "Her child. I can make it a reality. I can bring life to what hasn't lived..." _

_Before the girl could finish her explanation, my fathers eyes went wide and he got slightly excited. "My child!? I can have my child? How is this possible?" _

_The girl shook her head. She looked straight into my father's eyes and said, "It will not be your child. It will be hers…hers and your brothers" _

"_My brother died 8 yrs ago...how is that possible?" _

_"I cannot continue the path she was on. I work in possibilities, the possibilities of the past. I make them realities. The path she was on is over. That child was your reality, and now it's over, gone forever. But you do know, that had your brother not died, that her marrying him was a major possibility. A child from that path I shall give you. She wants you to have someone of her. Will you accept this gift? There will be no second chance." my father took a moment to take it all in and nodded. _

_"Yes. I want it." the girl proceeded to create and give my father my younger sister. She was a darling little child with a silver shining crescent on one of her shoulders. Selune warned us to keep her protected, as these children are rare and powerful, they are greedily sought after by the few who know of their existence._

Ollivander looked into Emma's eyes and said, "My sister was very powerful. Her powers were unheard of and great. I've never seen anyone who can compare." Ollivander looked up at Severus sadly. "We tried to keep her secret, but my father was proud. He began to compare my sister to other children her age. He trained her to believe that she was better than the others. She could never keep a friend for long, and neither of them could keep the secret for long. Word soon spread of her unusual powers, till one night, she was kidnapped. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took her himself." Ollivander's eyes grew misty as he said softly, "I have not heard of or seen her since. For all I may know…she could have become a Death-Eater."

Severus's heart went out to poor Mr. Ollivander. He had never known that the famous wandmaker had endured such sorrow…yet, it was only to be expected. It had been years since any witch or wizard had truly been happy. Now, with the Dark Lord gone, they could all finally move on. He looked Ollivander straight in the eye. "I will not make your father's mistakes. She is all I have left of...Lily". He still could just barely say her name. The guilt he felt burned in his throat and churned in his stomach.

"I know you will", Ollivander nodded gravely. "There is very little known about children gifted with these powers, but I will help you as much as I can"

Severus nodded gratefully. "Thank you"

Ollivander looked down at the book in his hands. "This book contains everything I know. I researched endlessly, looking for anyone that sounded even remotely like my sister…" He paused for a moment. "Her name was Penelope...I forgot to tell you that…" he smiled. "I found almost nothing…just small things here and there. I recorded all of my findings in here. I also wrote my own observations of my sister." Ollivander pushed the book toward Severus. "This will do you more good than it will ever do me. I have no use for this." Ollivander looked wearily at the books cover. "Keep this" he nodded. "It should help both you and her."

"Thank you" Severus held the book along with Emma in his arms as he stood. "I am indebted to you"

Severus and Ollivander walked back towards the front of the shop. Before Severus left, Ollivander had one for thing to say. Nodding towards Emma, he said "When she turns 11, bring her to the shop when I'm closed. She'll need a very special wand and I won't be too fond of being interrupted in a case like this"

Severus nodded in response, stepped out the door, and apparated away to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma wobbled around after Severus as he got made a room up for her. Being a one year old, she could talk some, and she walked unsteadily after Severus wherever he went. He watched as her beautiful green eyes lit up as he gave her a small stuffed hippogriff that was enchanted to fly. Emma loved it. She had it with her wherever she went. Emma's room was just beside his own. He set up a crib and a toy chest filled with other interesting and magical toys. There was a dresser full of little girl clothes. Severus was new to all of this and had no idea how to begin being a parent, but Albus and a few other Hogwarts teachers helped him. Professor McGonagall had helped him buy the girls clothing for Emma. He didn't tell them the whole story. He didn't tell them who her mother was, and he doubted he ever would. They might find out eventually. It was hard to look at those eyes and not see Lily behind them. Emma's room had actually become quite lovely. The walls were changing all the time. They showed different locations from all over. Sometimes they might be an enchanted forest, other times they might be a bustling London, a vast green valley, or even Hogwarts. The walls showed all the places as they currently were…so in a way it could have been spying, but the walls changed at random…not on command, and was just plain fun to watch. Emma absolutely loved the changing walls.

"Dada, dada!" she pointed happily. "Look! Dolphins!" she ran around the room alongside the jumping dolphins swimming off a coast. Severus couldn't help but smile. He loved to see her happy.

Over the weeks Emma's speech grew at incredible fast rates, faster than normal for a one-year-old. The differences between her and other children her age were becoming more apparent. Severus began to be slightly worried, but did not think on it too often. He was just very happy that the loveliest little girl in the world was his. She never failed to make him smile, a feat not easily achieved. Severus returned to Hogwarts taking his daughter with him. He tried to keep things quiet, to only keep her in his office, or the room he stayed in while living at the castle, but things have a way of getting around in Hogwarts. Soon rumors began to spread that the potions master had a baby girl. Many students wondered who the mother could be, some had their own theories. He couldn't hide her forever. Soon students got to meet her. He would bring her down with him to the great hall for breakfast, and she sat and played with some of the students who had finished their meals. She was everybody's favorite little girl.

Christmas had come along and the stack of gifts besides Emma's crib was massive. Nearly every student in Slytherin, as well as many from the other houses, had given Emma a Christmas present. Severus had no idea what to do with all of the gifts, but he let Emma play with them for endless amounts of time. They were both very happy.

The students were back from vacation and he had given them a rather difficult homework assignment right off the bat. He wasn't going to let his students get lazy just because they had gone and emptied their minds of anything useful over vacation. Severus was sitting in his office grading some papers, some quite awful, and some rather good, as Emma flew around the room on a broomstick for younger children. She flew quite well, actually. Severus was hoping she would join Slytherin and play Quidditch when her time to attend Hogwarts came around. A soft knock came from the door. Without pausing from grading his papers, Severus said "Enter". As the door opened, Severus glanced up at the dark haired women standing in his doorway. His eyes went wide and he hurriedly reached within his robes to pull out his wand, but the woman was faster. Wand already raised, she defiantly said "Petrificus Totalus"_._

Severus's body went rigid and stiff. His heart was racing, wondering how in the world Bellatrix Lestrange could have ever broken into Hogwarts. He panicked at the thought of her being so close to his Emma. Bella looked into Severus's eyes and sneered. "Poor little Sev. Couldn't keep his precious little secret forever now could you?" Bella laughed as she watched Emma bring her broom to a halt and curiously stare up at the woman before her.

"Who are you" Emma asked innocently.

Bella ignored the girl's question and proudly lifted her head, glaring down at Severus. "I have connections here Snape. And a little birdie told me of your unusual daughter. It's quite obvious isn't it? She speaks too well for her age, I've been told." She began to cirle the room, revolving around where Severus was frozen. "She's been seen to levitate objects, using more magic than a normal child should have at this age. That aweful pet of Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris, seems to understand her. They seem to be able to communicate." Bella stopped walking and scowled at the ground. "I wonder…" she said glaring back at Severus again, "Why you never spoke to The Dark Lord of her? Why did you never once let on that you had a daughter? A girl this seemingly powerful should have been given to our Lord. As she grew, she would have been a great aid to him." Bella sneered at Emma. "The Dark Lord will rise again Severus. Don't doubt it. Not for a moment. I'm sure Dumbledore knows this." Without a moment's hesitation, she snatched Emma up.

Upon being snatched by a strange woman without warning, Emma began to scream, "Put me down! Let me go! Who are you!?"

Bella ignored the little girls screaming and kicking. She smirked at Severus and laughed, "until The Dark Lord rises again, I shall train this girl in the Dark Arts." She laughed at the girl in her arms and said, "Perhaps, oneday she'll preform a great service to Lord Voldemort"

Laughing, she flicked her wand, and the room went pitch black.

Severus, frozen in his seat, could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart felt broken beyond repair. His beautiful Emma was gone, kidnapped by the most aweful of woman. Bellatrix Lestrange was an abomination. She was a creature of the darkest evil, only bested by The Dark Lord. He could not bear to think of what would become of his daughter in the hands of that horrid woman. Severus felt more helpless than he had ever felt his whole life. He knew without a doubt, that he would kill Bellatrix the moment he had the chance. He would find her, no matter what it would take, and he would get his Emma back. It was as he made this solomn vow, the darkness lifted to reveal Proffesor Flitwick, wand out, standing in his doorway.

The Charms Proffesor hurriedly came to Severus's side and released the body bind with a flick of his wand. "Proffesor Snape! What happened?" He glanced briefly around the room. "Who has done this to…" He paused a moment and looked around the office again. "Where is Emma?"

Severus's head hung low as he whispered shakily, "she's gone." He paused and took a deep gasping breath. Looking sadly at the other proffesor. "She's gone, Filius. She's gone."

Severus quickly described what had happened earlier. Filius Flitwick looked as worried and shocked as he ever had. "We must tell this to Dumbledore!" He turned and hurried out the door. Sticking his head back in the doorway, he motioned for Severus to hurry after him. "Quickly! Dumbledore can help you. I'm sure he can find Bellatrix." He paused and added fiercely, "Then she can be sent to Azkaban where she belongs!"

Dumbledore listened calmly with worry lines faintly etched in his wise old face. He nodded as Severus completed his tale. "I shall alert the Minister of Magic. Bellatrix will be caught." He leaned towards Severus and Whispered quietly, "I will tell him that she took your daughter out of spite. I won't let him know how powerful she is"

Severus nodded greatfully. "Thank you, Albus. Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus Snape paced back and forth in Professor Dumbledore's office. it had been a week since his daughter was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange. His heart was sick with worry and he could not sit still. The headmaster had called him into his office just 5 minutes before, and he was hoping that there would be news.

As the door opened Severus turned to see who entered. Just behind albus Dumbledore was the minister of magic, Cornelius fudge. "Severus," Dumbledore motioned with his hand to come forward, "the minister brings news".

Severus stepped forward and shook the Ministers had. "Good news I hope?"

Cornelius fudge seemed hesitant to reply. "Some good..." he started.

"And some not so good" added Dumbledore gravely.

Severus paled slightly at the thoughts running through his mind. "I think I need to take a seat, excuse me..." He walked over to the seat across the table from the headmasters chair, pulled it out and sat down facing the two other men.

"Bellatrix was captured, Severus. Her trial has already been held, and she is on her way to Azkaban as we speak..."

Upon hearing that news, some small spark of hope ignited inside of Severus.

"But we cannot find your daughter." and the small flame of hope sizzled as it was downed out by a waterfall. Cornelius looked very grim as he said, "no amount of Veritiserum could help us. Mrs. Lestrange herself does not even know where she might be. She seems to have simply vanished. "

Cornelius went on to explain the strange events that Bellatrix described under the influence of Veritiserum.

The very day she had kidnapped Emma, Bellatrix was walking with her down a hidden ally in Hogsmeade when a hauntingly beautiful, bittersweet melody began to play. It followed her everywhere she went and became louder and louder throughout the night. At the stroke of midnight, all was silent. a strange silvery glow pulsed from around the corner of a dark building. With one arm holding a sleepy Emma, and one bringing her wand up, she turned the corner. She came face to face with a strange being she had never seen before. A silvery misty almost ghostlike girl floated just inches above the ground before her. Her hair was long and flowing in the non-existent breeze. Her eyes were large and silver...and quite eerie. All was silent for a moment as the two stared at each other. Bellatrix found she could not speak. Something made her hold her tongue.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I am Lunastella. I follow Emma. I protect her; she is my charge, my duty. You could say that I am her guardian angel. In most cases I will not interfere in her life, but this deed of yours I shall not stand for. You will release the girl. Cause her no harm. Do not follow her. Do not look for her. You are not to touch her. You shall leave the girl with me and leave this place. This girl is no business of yours. Stay away" she warned threateningly. The threat seemed strange coming from such a melodious, beautiful voice. Bellatrix, as if in an unthinking daze, did exactly what Lunastella told her. She handed Emma into the beings arms and turned about. Without a backwards glance, she walked away at a sleepwalkers pace. Ambling slowly through the dark alleys she soon found herself right in the center of Hogsmeade. As she slowly awoke out of her dazed stupor, she realized where she was a moment too late. In nearby shop windows many wanted posters hung, some had her face. In a moment she was caught. And that's the end of that. One quick trial and off she does to Azkaban.

Severus held his face in his hands, feeling tears on his cheeks, he would not look up. He just couldn't. His heart was hollow and torn. He wasn't sure how long he could go on like this. Just months before, he had lost the love of his life that was never his, and now he had lost the last he had of her… and everything he saw in his future. His little Emma, He truly loved her. He saw her in his future. He saw her grow and learn, dance and sing, buying her first wand, leaving school…marrying…He'd even saw grandchildren. All of that…gone. The future was monotonous and yet uncertain. Everything he thought he knew was coming… wasn't. He'd teach all the same lessons every day… see the same students, but he wouldn't be there to teach her to read…write…fly on a broom.

Dumbledore patted his shoulder softly before leaving the room. The Minister and the Headmaster shut the door quietly, leaving Severus to mourn in solitude.

Severus let the tears fall freely as his body quaked with sobs. He stood and paced around till he was near the window. Outside, he saw the world he knew. Hogwarts hadn't changed…it was even better off, now that Voldemort was seemingly gone. He knew he would never stop searching for his daughter. In every little crevice, every dark alley, he would look with hopes of seeing her. She would never be dead, not in his mind. He wouldn't think it. Ever. For now, he told himself, he would go on living. Go on teaching. Hoping for her. Always.

Standing at the window he threw it open and let the night breeze wash over him. The night was quiet, the full moon hung low in the sky. quietly, the breeze seemed to whisper to him softly, bringing him words. He looked about the grounds below and saw her. Lunastella was standing down on the ground somewhere between himself and Hagrid's hut.

"Bring me back my Emma!", he snarled at her. "Where is she!"

He heard her words more in his head than in his ears. "Now is not the time. You will have her again...now is not the time..."

"It's always time! She is my daughter! Give her back to me!"

The figure stood silently on the grass and shook her head. "Not time...Soon..." Lunastella vanished into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

5 years passed in a slow and steady blur, like a throbbing heartbeat. Severus never stopped looking for Emma. He never stopped listening to hushed conversations...always alert and watching...for anything that sounded like his Emma. He had her picture on his desk in hopes that someone would recognize her and say that they've seen her. He walked every alley in Hogsmeade on his breaks. He questioned everyone who would have seen Bellatrix with Emma. He found no leads, but he never stopped hoping. Unbeknownst to Severus, Emma was perfectly safe, alive and well in a realm of moonlight and nothingness.

The council of the moon had gathered that night, when Lunastella brought Emma to them years ago. They scolded her for her lack of foresight. The oldest and wisest stood before her. "You are such a novice! Lunastella, how could you not have realized the repercussions of bring such a child into the world! Granted, we do not know everything of the reality she came from, but regardless, you should have realized how dangerous her reality could have been! A Prophecy had already been made of the boy in this reality! Therefore there was a very real possibility that one would have been made of her in hers...and though no such prophecy was uttered by a seer in this one...she brought a taste of it with her! I can feel it...the uncertain tangles of the future...too many threads have been crossed."

Lunastella hung her head. "I'm sorry Master Moon. I did not think so far ahead. I only thought to heal a broken heart..." she glanced up at Master Moon and the others facing her. "But I don't regret what has been done. It is done. I will pay whatever price You will have me pay, but I am not sorry that I brought her here. I've come to love her."

Master Moon rubbed his hands over his face. "I child of her powers...which are no different than those powers of the other moon children...a child with the breath of unspoken  
>prophecy lying within her...she is too young to be exposed to the world. This combination could be deadly. You will Raise her for 5 years. I believe that should be sufficient enough time for her to become acquainted with her powers and realize the importance of being discreet and keeping secret. After the 5 years are up, do what you will."<p>

Lunastella nodded her head in gratitude and left. As 5 years passed she taught Emma everything she knew. She kept no truths from her. She raised her to be kind and wise. She often took her with her to see different parts of the world. She showed her Severus. Emma watched her father in a crystal ball Whenever she got the chance. She watched as he endlessly searched for her in vain. She was in a place that he could not reach. She wanted desperately to go to him. She wanted her father. She could remember her time with him as clear as day. She grew and learned of all her powers and the uncertain future she brought to the world. She learned to control herself, blend in and appear normal. On her 6th birthday she held her mentors hand tightly. "Will he recognize me?" she whispered nervously. Lunastella looked down on the girl and smiled, "of course. Don't be afraid. He loves you."

Severus was sitting in his seat at the Halloween feast. Halloween...the thought caused his heart to ache. She would be 6 today. A day of celebration and fun for all...a day of mourning for himself. He couldn't bring himself to eat the food on his plate or even exchange in the usual 'my Quidditch team is better' banter with Minerva. Not that she would either though, she had become a little more attached to Emma than the other teachers. Sort of like an unofficial grandmother.

"Severus?" he looked up. The hall was clearing and Minerva was waving him on. "Tonight especially of all nights you need rest" he nodded and stood, walking slowly away from the head table...And then he heard it. ~the melody he heard once before. He looked around wildly and ran after the song. It led him up the stairways and into Albus's office. The bittersweet tune had reached crescendo and dropped off suddenly. The silence was deafening. Pushing open the door, he dropped to his knees. There she was. His sweet little Emma. 6 years old, she was still as darling as he had remembered her. He dark was pulled back into a green bow. Her eyes were bright and smiling. She had a warm, dark green shirt on and tan pants. She leapt off her seat and flung her arms around his neck. He held her close and whispered. "Emma, my little Emma. I've missed you." 

Emma buried her face in her father's neck and whispered, "I've missed you too, father. I love you."

With those words, a wonderful life of love began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The years went by full of happiness and love for Emma and her father. She was the youngest child to wander the halls of Hogwarts. She was loved by every student, teacher, and ghost. Always sweet, friendly, and wise; her company was always enjoyable. After years of sadness, Severus was often seen with a smile on his face. His entire disposition changed. He was no longer the grumpy potions professor. He was still the ever strict teacher he'd always been, but he was a friendly man now. Sometimes he did still seem somewhat distant...that would never change. It was his character, but life was good to him now. In fact, it was great!

Every now and then, the old pain would come back. The pain that always reminded him that he could never love again. Not the way he had loved Lily. The pain wasn't as sharp as it had once been. It had dulled, subsided. He no longer felt raked with guilt. He did feel some, He couldn't deny the awful mistakes he made, but had decided to place most of the blame on The Dark Lord. He wasn't helping anyone by feeling so awful. He hoped that Lily wished him some kind of happiness...whenever this thought crossed his mind he smiled. Of course she did. Would she have allowed him Emma if she didn't?

The day had come. Emma was almost 11. She would be in October. Usually she would have had to wait another year, but since her birthday was so close and she practically lived in Hogwarts most of the year, Dumbledore was allowing Emma to become a Hogwarts student this year. Severus was as excited as his daughter. She already knew so much, especially about potion making, but now she could finally put her knowledge to work. Severus was sure that she would be among the brightest of her class.

It was the summer before school would begin. Emma was sitting in her room with its still enchanted walls. Wild unicorns were splashing along a gorgeous coast one moment, and the next some dragons were sleeping in desert caves. Emma held her Hogwarts letter in her hands, reading it over and over again. Finally! She was going to Hogwarts! It had been taunting her over the recent years. She lived there, slept there, and ate there for most months of the year, yet she had been denied the chance to be a student. Minerva personally tutored her on weekends about all the basic things children need to learn before Hogwarts...Math, English...Reading and writing...and ever since she had all that nailed, she had been dying to be a Hogwarts student. She could do magic on her own without a wand, but that was only because she was unusual...she was special. She had to control herself. She still had the trace on her just like every other underage witch and wizard. Her fingers often itched to play with magic. She was forbidden to use magic until she was a student. Her father constantly stressed the need for secrecy. He was protective of her. She was never alone, never out of site, and always near someone who he trusted.

Her father tapped lightly on her door. "Emma?" He pushed the door open and motioned for her to follow him. "It's time to go to Diagon Alley. Get your list."

Emma grabbed the letter and list and ran after her Dad. "I'm so excited Dad!" Severus smiled at her and, laughing, gave her a big hug.

"So am I". At the fireplace he handed her a handful of Flu powder and said, "Remember to speak clearly and you should see me and the inside of a bookshop called Florish and Botts.". Emma nodded her head, filled to the brim with excitement. She watched as her father stepped into the fireplace with his own pinch of Flu powder and said, "Diagon Alley". Green flames swallowed him up and he vanished. Emma followed, stepping into the fireplace and threw her pinch down, smiling "Diagon Alley". She felt the warm green flames wrap around her and saw the living room of her house melt away. She felt a whoosh in her gut before she tumbled out of the Florish and Botts fireplace, Crashing into her father.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "That was fun" she smiled. Her father already held a stack of books in his arms. She pulled out her list and read through the list of things she would need.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)

4. One winder cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tag

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners'' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPTMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Emma looked over the books her father was holding and saw that all the books from the list were there, along with a few extra potion-making books that he had gotten for himself. They paid for their books and left the bookshop. They headed went everywhere they needed to. They got her first set of school robes, her cauldron and a silver telescope…they even got a beautiful silvery brown barn owl. Emma decided to name her Cecelia. Cecey for short. The last stop was the most anticipated. The wand.

A bell rang as they entered the shop. A dark haired boy was at the counter buying his wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. An unusual combination, but a very good wand...still it is very curious.

Emma felt she was intruding and tried to make herself small...and disappear into the background...not literally of course, even though that was within her power...she was still underage. "Sorry," The boy asked, "but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." So this was him! Harry Potter! Her half brother...Did he know he had a half sister? Hmmmm..."Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why its brother gave you that scar."

Emma noticed that Harry was rather shocked and a little nervous now. Emma knew all about him. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. She even knew her father had once been a Death-Eater, but she also knew that her father was a good man with a good heart. She didn't ask her father about the past and the time that he had been working for Lord Voldemort. He didn't like to talk about it and Emma wouldn't make him.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

A chill went down Emma's spine to hear such things. She began to wander how similar the reality she came from was...to this one. Would another Mr. Ollivander be saying the same things to her? She didn't like to think of it.

Harry turned around and paled as he noticed others in the shop. He obviously hadn't realized there were people behind him, and wasn't at all comfortable that they had heard what the wand maker had said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Professor Snape. I'll be your potions teacher when you go to Hogwarts." Severus held out his hand and shook Harry's. The color began to return to Harry's face and he offered a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Professor."

Mr. Ollivander was cleaning up some shards of glass and before looking up, began saying "You'll have to wait a while. I'm closing for Lunch right now..." He looked up and gasped. "Oh how delightful! Severus, and Emma too! Oh must follow me to the back. Mr. Potter, I hope you're not too busy at the moment, but you really should come too. This does involve you somewhat...Oh is that Hagrid? Hmmm… See if you can get him to wait just a bit, will you? Excellent! Follow me if you please."

They stood there momentarily stunned. Harry stuck his head out of the office and exchanged a few words with Hagrid. He came back in and said, "He'll wait at the bench out there."

They began to follow Ollivander into the back. "My name is Emma. Emma Snape."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. Is the Professor your Dad?" He asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes", she smiled. "Though I haven't made any potions before. I know how to...because I've watched my Dad brew them so many times, but I haven't made one because you need a wand."

"And it would have given you an unfair advantage" Harry laughed.

The two continued conversing and became fast friends by the time they were all crowded around a messy work table in the back. Both Mr. Ollivander and Severus Snape began to tell their stories. Emma had already heard them before, so it was more for the benefit of Harry. They explained where Emma had come from...and the mother they shared.

Harry's mouth was agape. He could hardly believe it! All these years of being alone...no friends...no real family (not one that cared about him, at least)... and now he's learned of a whole new world to which he belongs...and to top it off, now he's being told he has a sister! Harry was overjoyed. Emma smiled. She could feel what Harry was feeling and it made her happy. An understanding passed between the two siblings. They could both feel it. Something connecting them. They could catch glimpses of the others thoughts and feelings. It was both strange and familiar. They were siblings, yet they were one. They were separate, yet they were together. They both wondered whether this thought sharing could work over a great distance. Perhaps they could test it soon.

Mr. Ollivander pulled out a crystalline box and set it on the table. "This is to be your wand, Emma", he said as he opened it with a tap of his wand. "I know you can perform magic without one, but to be careful, and of course keep your secret safe, we can transfer your pure magic...into this." He held up a beautiful glass wand. It was the finest glass and had the tiniest little glass flowers and vines wrapping around the main part of it. "Glass made from the silver moon sands of Atlantis with some added phoenix tears...it was molded into shape using a mix of phoenix and dragon flames while the sirens sang their favorite lullaby. It was also cured of any impurities with the touch of a unicorn horn. It was cooled on a full moon night within the very lake that King Arthur took Excalibur from. It is indeed a masterpiece- my finest work. My greatest achievement. We can transfer your magic into this wand. Your magic will then become its core...meaning- you, and only you, can use it...but it also means that without it you will only be able to perform small magic. It is possible to re-transfer your magic back into yourself, should you wish someday...but for now, this is in your best interest."

Emma held the beautiful wand in her hand and smiled. "Thank you"

"It is my pleasure. Now shall we begin with the transfer?"

Emma nodded. Mr. Ollivander had her sit in a chair with her wand arm stretched out, glass wand in hand. He pulled out his own wand and tapped her head lightly. She felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her insides, while outside she remained relatively warm. He them tapped the shoulder that bore the moon, and finished with tapping her wand. A glow and a strange humming came from her wand and it let out silver, gold, and red sparks. It was done.

Upon leaving Emma met up with Hagrid and Hedwig, the beautiful snowy owl that he had gotten Harry for his birthday. Hedwig and Cecey took a liking to each other. Hagrid gave Emma a large hug and let one little tear slide down his cheek. He was happy that Harry and Emma could finally meet. The siblings promised to write one another before going home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week before Emma would board the Hogwarts Express and she was absolutely impatient. In the beginning of the summer, Emma and Harry had written each other because they were too far apart to use their minds, but when his aunt and uncle found out, they locked Hedwig in her cage and wouldn't let her out. "Your bags are packed?"

Emma nodded. She was sitting in the living room waiting for her dad. The room was filled with bookshelves, all of which held tons of books. One of the bookshelves served as a doorway to more of the house. Severus shut the bookshelf door behind him and sat down beside her. "Can't I just go with you dad?"

Severus shook his head. "I've got to be there a week early to start prepping for classes. No student's will be there and you'll get very bored." He smiled and stood up. "You'll like staying with the Weasleys" He lead her over toward the fire place and set her luggage inside. "They have lots of children and you're bound to befriend one of them. You won't want to miss out on the Hogwarts Express, either". He pressed some Floo powder into her hand as she stepped into the fireplace.

Emma smiled up at her dad and, throwing down the powder, said "The Burrow!" She watched with curiosity as her father and their house disappeared and she stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace. She'd never met them before and though she was a little weary of staying with virtual strangers, she was also rather excited.

A small red-headed girl looked up from her breakfast as Emma stumbled out of the fireplace. She rushed over to help Emma with her luggage and introduced herself. "You must be Emma. I'm Ginny Weasley" Ginny smiled brightly and Emma knew that they would be friends.

"Nice to meet you" Emma grinned and followed Ginny to her room, where she would be staying.

"They moved my older brother Bill's bed in here for you." She motioned with her arm toward a bed across the room. "You can just shove all your stuff under it."

Emma slid her Hogwarts trunk underneath the bed, and set the empty owl cage down beside it. Cecey was hunting at the moment and would be showing up at the Burrow sometime later. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Ginny shook her head and sighed. "No. I'm not old enough. I've got to wait another year, but I'll be there next year." Ginny weakly smiled. "It is going to be so _boring_ around here! I'm the only one of my siblings not going off to Hogwarts." Ginny sat on her bed and held her chin in her hands. "Bill and Charlie graduated already. Bill is in Egypt working for Gringotts. He's a curse-breaker. Charlie is studying dragons in Romania, and Percy, Fred, and George have all been attending Hogwarts. This will be Ron's first year...and I'm just left behind. I don't want to wait anymore." Ginny pouted at the wall opposite of her. "I want to go"

Emma liked Ginny and wished that she could be going to Hogwarts with her. "Wow. Dad wasn't joking. You really do have a big family." Emma sat down beside Ginny. "I wish you could come too. It'd be fun with you there."

Ginny smiled at Emma and asked, "What house do you think you'll be in? My whole family has been in Gryffindor"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. My father was in Slytherin, but they don't seem like a very happy bunch." Emma thought for a moment and smiled. "I like to traits that are in Gryffindor. Bravery...I'd like to think I'm brave, but..." Emma shrugged, "I haven't had the chance to learn that for myself yet."

Ginny nodded. "I know what you mean. I know that I'd never be in Ravenclaw...I'm no genius..." Ginny was interrupted by a tall red-headed boy barging into the room.

"Ginny, have you seen my...Oh, hello. You must be Emma." He shook her hand almost pompously...as if he was the Minister of Magic and she was incredibly lucky to be in his presence. "I'm Percy Weasley. I'm a fifth year and I've been made one of the Gryffindor Prefects. If you have any questions or need any help, feel free to ask."

"Ummm...thank you. Nice to meet you." Emma didn't like Percy very much, but he was alright.

Percy turned to Ginny asking, "Have you seen my Prefects badge? It was on my dresser this morning, but I can't find it."

Ginny shook her head. "No Perce. I haven't seen your precious badge. Try Fred and George. They're always nicking your stuff."

"I did. They didn't know where it was either."

"Perce...its _Fred_ and _George_."

He huffed and said, "Good point. I'll just search their room myself." Percy turned on his heel and left the room.

Ginny grinned and Percy's receding figure and said, "This should be interesting. Let's follow." Emma grinned and followed Ginny down the hall. "Fred and George are regular jokesters, and they just love messing with Percy. It's they're favorite thing. Especially since he got his Prefects badge. It's been non-stop."

Emma laughed. "I think I've seen their work. I've never personally met either of your brothers, but I kind of practically live at Hogwarts, and they're rather infamous."

"You_ live_ at Hogwarts?!"

"My dad is the Potions Master."

"I knew that...but I figured you just stayed with other people during the year...Wow"

I smiled. "Yeah...It's pretty interesting."

"I bet." She grinned and pulled me along. "Time to meet the rest of the Weasleys"


	10. Chapter 10

Emma had a wonderful time at the Weasley's. She'd become great friends with Ginny, Ron, and the twins (who, by the way, actually had stolen Percy's badge. It now read _Preciously Perfect Prefect Percy the Prat_. It'd been a week and Percy was _still_ trying to fix it). Ginny and Emma snuck into the shed on occasion and rode the brooms that were kept there. Emma was a little wobbly at first, but she got the hang of it after a while. Emma thought that Mrs. Weasley was wonderful. She was a kind. Mr. Weasley was a little odd, what with his fascination with muggles, but an interesting man, nonetheless. He was rather endearing and always had something on his mind.

"I can't stand this! I'm going to be all alone!" Ginny complained as they prepared to leave for Kings Cross.

"Complaining won't make you another year older, Ginny" Mrs. Weasly laughed. "Remember, patience is a virtue." Everybody followed Mrs. Weasley to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Everybody ready? Alright, Percy you go first"

Under their breaths, Fred and George began speedily muttering "Precious perfect prefect percy the prat"

Emma watched with interest as Percy lined his cart with the barrier, and ran at it. She fliched and expected him to crash, but he simply vanished. "Fred, you go next."

"I'm not Fred! I'm George" Fred scoffed. "And you call yourself our mother"

"Sorry George" Mrs. Weasley waved him forward. Fred readied his cart and grinned.

"I'm just joking I really am Fred." He took off towards the barrier before Mrs. Weasley could relatliate, and George followed right behind him.

"Excuse me?" A polite voice sounded from behind them, and Emma turned to see Harry. "Oh! Hi Emma. I didn't recognize you from behind."

Emma smiled at Harry, but she didn't get the chance to introduce him because Mrs. Weasley was already telling him how to go on the platform. She let him go before Ron and her. Emma followed Harry through the barrier newt and they went to find a compartment. The twins helped both of them with their luggage and got them into once of the last few compartments.

Fred glanced up at Harry's scar and his eyes widened. "Blimey...your not...are you..?"

George followed Fred's gaze and stared and Harry's scar. "You're him?!"

"I'm who?" Harry was confused and not quite following them.

"_Harry Potter_" the twins said simultaneously.

"Oh him, I mean, yeah."

The twins stared at him and Emma noticed his face turned a little red. She could feel the emotions inside him and noticed that he was relieved when Mrs. Weasley called the twins.

Emma and Harry settled into their compartment, while hearing the weasley's outside. Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to her children. Ginny sounded rather excited when the twins mentioned that they'd met _Harry Potter_ on the train. I wonder what'd she'd think if she realized that I'm his sister, Emma thought.

Harry sat across from Emma and smiled nervously. "Are you excited?"

Emma nodded, grinning. "Yes. Ive practically lived at Hogwarts for most of my life, but now I'm going as a student. I've been waiting for this for years."

Harry nodded. "I've thought of nothing else all summer long. I know how you feel, sort of. But I guess I _know_ how you feel too."

Emma knew what he meant. "It's strange. We're not exactly hearing each others thoughts, but we know what the other is feeling. I wonder if we really concetrate maybe we could communicate in our heads?"

_Like this? _Emma could feel a soft whisper enter her mind that faintly reminded her of Harry's voice.

Emma nodded._ Like that._

Harry grinned. _It's strange, but it feels almost second nature. Like I'm thinking thoughts to myself._

_Yes. It does feel very natural, but we do need to conciously send the thoughts. I can't just read your mind on a whim. Well, perhaps I could on account of my being a moon child, but I wouldn't do that._

_Thanks. What can you do?_

_I can do lot's of things that most wizards can do with a wand, but I don't need a wand. I simply use my mind, but throwing in some hand gestures makes my magic stronger._

_What kinds of hand gestures?_

_Oh, just general ones. finger-pointing and hand-waving. Some things that are harder require special hand gestures, but my moon tutor hasn't taught me them yet._

_Won't people notice that your wand is different than most? _

Emma drew out her wand and slid her hands over the beautiful crystal surface. She stared at it hard and then, like lightning, she slashed it through the air. When she stopped, it appeared wooden.

That was when Ron entered the compartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron smiled at Emma. "Hi Emma". He cast a glance Harry's way and asked, "do you two mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all" Harry smiled. Ron sat down next to Harry and introduced himself.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry. Harry Potter.

Emma knew that the twins had told him that they'd met Harry, but Ron still looked surprised. "You're...Blimey. I thought Fred'n George were joking. Do you have the...you know?"

Harry looked confused. "The what?"

"The scar" Ron answered in an almost reverent whisper.

"Oh, yeah. Harry moved aside the hair that covered the lightning bolt scar. A chill ran down Emma's spine. She had a scar just like that. It was just across the silvery moon on her shoulder.

"Wow." Ron was in awe. Emma could tell that an easy friendship was about to be struck up. They all got along very well. In their minds Harry and Emma agreed to keep their secret a secret...at least until they understood it better. Emma told Ron that she met Harry at the wand shop...which was true, but it was also true that she was both his half-sister and the alternate version of him and was a secret that shouldn't just be handed about on a whim.

Their happy afternoon was soon interrupted by some very disagreeable boys. The first introduced himself as Malfoy. Emma didn't like him one bit. He was arrogant and he looked down on Ron's family. It looked as if a fight could break out, so she tried to intervene and ease the tension. Looking Malfoy squarely in the face she said, "Would you please leave? Go back to your own compartment."

He focused his cold gray eyes on her and laughed. "and _you're_ going to stop me from staying are you?"

Emma knew that he couldn't know any magic yet, not the way she did, but he was referring to her size. She was small for her age, but she didn't back down. She could tell that he wasn't a fighter. That's why he had to have Crabbe and Goyle backing him up. Emma had a knack for seeing the truth in people. For seeing who they really are. He was a pampered coward. "Yes. Yes I am." Emma drew her wand out and fixed Malfoy with a glare so menacing that he took a step back without even realizing it. Ron used that moment to slam the compartment door shut with a grin.

"Do you know magic? Like real spells?"

Emma shook her head. She didn't know spells. Her magic was different, but now that it was kept locked inside the wand, she'd need to learn them. "I was winging it. I don't know real spells"

"Fred told me a spell to turn my rat Scabbers yellow. I'm not sure it's real, but would you like to see?"

Harry and Emma nodded. Harry looked especially interested. He'd only been exposed to magic for a short amount of time and found it fascinating. Ron pulled out his wand when the door slid open again. Harry almost stood, expecting Malfoy again, but it was just a girl with very bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." They barely had time to shake their heads before she had noticed Ron's wand at the ready. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then". She sat down across from Ron, beside Emma.

Ron, visibly nervous, jabbed his wand at Scabbers reciting a kind of silly poem or rhyme that everyone knew just couldn't be a spell.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good. I've tried a few simple spell myself. They've all worked fine for me." She turned towards Harry with her wand raised. His eyes went wide as she said, "For example,"

_Occulus Reparo_

The bit of duct tape hold the bridge of Harry's glasses together vanished into Harry's wand. "Wow, thanks" Harry said as he looked his glasses over. It'd been a long time since he'd had unbroken glasses. In fact, they hadn't even been unbroken for a whole day before his cousin Dudley broke them.

"You're Harry Potter," she observed. "I've read all about you. I'm Hermione Granger."

Ron was busy stuffing his face with a chocolate frog when Hermione disdainfully asked him his name. "Ron Weasley" he answered with a full mouth.

"Pleasure"

Emma tried not to laugh. _Typical. _Ron has no qualms talking with a mouth full of food.

Hermione soon left after telling them they should get their robes on and that ron had dirt on his nose. Emma liked Hermione. She seemed interesting and smart, but she wasn't sure the boys liked her as much.

They put on their robes and sat waiting, filled to the brim with anticipation. They all wondered which house they'd be put in, but they didn't put a whole bunch of thought into it. Pretty soon, the train stopped and they disembarked. Hagrid was there calling for the first years. They boarded the boats together. Harry, Ron, Emma, and Hermione all got into one and watched with awe and wonder as Hogwarts came closer.


	12. Chapter 12

They were greeted when they reached the castle, by Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was a tall, stern looking woman. The kind of woman who would not stand for nonsense. Emma smiled up at her god-mother. Minerva was like a surrogate grandmother to her. The Headmistress smiled at Emma before sternly addressing the group of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join the rest of your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She paused and narrowed her eyes at a boy who leapt forward and reclaimed his toad. Hi mumbled an apology and she continued. "The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments." She turned and walked away leaving the students to wonder about the ceremony.

"Do you know what the sorting ceremony is like?" Ron asked Emma.

Emma shook her head and shrugged. "No. I was never allowed to go. I wasn't a first year yet."

Harry seemed to look a little pale. "Do you think they'll expect us to do magic? What if I get sent home because I can't do it?"

Emma smiled at Harry. "No one ever gets sent home...unless they're expelled. But I'm sure it's something easy. Something that any new student can do."

Ron muttered "George told me that you have to fight a troll, but I think he was lying"

They continued discussing the possible ways they might be sorted, when a group of ghost floated through the walls, complaining about none other than Peeves the incredibly annoying poltergeist.

"Oh hello!" the Fat Friar exclaimed. "You must be the new students. I hope to see many of you in Hufflepuff. I was in Hufflepuff when I was your age."

Professor McGonagall came back waving the ghosts' away. The first years followed her into the great hall. Several students gasped when they saw the sky.

"That's not really the sky. The ceiling is only enchanted to look like outside." Hermione whispered. "I read it in Hogwarts: A History".

Emma smiled and nodded. She already knew that of course. The professor came to a stop beside a ratty old wizard hat on a stool. She began to explain about the sorting ceremony and several students sighed with relief. They were simply going to try on a hat. The old hat was enchanted and sang a song about the four houses before falling silent.

Professor McGonagall read off the names alphabetically and one by one, students were sorted into their houses.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry all went into Gryffindor. The hat had barely touched Malfoy's head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!". His cronies also joined him in Slytherin.

"Snape, Emma"

Emma snapped to attention when her name was called and she moved forward. Sitting on the stool, Emma smiled at Minnie (Professor McGonagall) as she placed the hat on her head.

_Hmmm...Interesting. A moon child. It's been a very long time since I've seen one of you. What house should we put you in? You're smart, not a genius, but your mind is sharp. Your heart is big...You have a strong sense of right and wrong...and of bravery. I believe you belong in_ "GRYFINNDOR!"

Emma grinned and sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She shrugged at her dad, who she'd known had wanted her to join Slytherin. He smiled weakly back and applauded with the rest of the room.

Emma watched Harry have the sorting hat placed on his head, and crossed her fingers. It seemed to be taking a very long time to sort Harry. Harry was quietly muttering under his breath, talking to the hat.

After what felt like a long while, the hat finally opened its mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall burst with applause and Harry sat across from Hermione and Emma, grinning like it was Christmas day. They all waited anxiously as Ron had the hat placed on his head.

"Another Weasley! You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma was ecstatic. All her friends were in her house! She grinned broadly as they dug into the feast.


	13. Chapter 13

At the end of the feast, all the food vanished and Emma stared down at her plate knowing that even if she wanted to, she couldn't even eat another bight. Looking up at Ron, she nearly laughed at the dismayed look on his face. He is such a bottomless pit, Emma grinned. A sharp pain pierced her scar and Emma frowned. She'd never felt anything in her scar before. She glanced up and met Harry's eyes as he was wincing. What was that? I don't know, Harry answered. But it happened just as I made eye contact with your dad. I don't understand. Emma let her hair slide forward over her shoulders to conceal here face, and peered at her dad through a curtain of dark hair. He wasn't looking in their direction anymore, but he seemed to be on edge while talking to Professor Quirell. Turning back to Harry, she shrugged. I don't get it either. Emma could tell that Harry wasn't lying, and something in her gut told her this wasn't any ordinary pain. "Hey Ron?" "What?" Emma reached her arm across the table towards him and said, "Could you do me a favor and pinch me?" Ron stared at Emma confused. "You want me to pinch you? Why?" Shaking her head, Emma laughed at the look on Ron's face. "Doesn't matter. It's just a little experiment. Do it. I can't hold my arm like this forever." Ron glanced at Harry with a look that said, is she crazy?, before reaching out and pinching the flesh on Emma's forearm. "Ok, there. Happy? Do you enjoy being pinched?" Emma laughed. "'Course not! Do that again and your dead meat." Emma grinned, and peeked at Harry. Feel anything? Nothing. Emma nodded. That's what I thought. I was curious whether we would feel any random pain that happens to the other, but it's the connection between our scars that seems to do that. Perhaps it's a kind of warning against evil? Harry glanced back at the head table, looking at Emma's dad who was still conversing with Quirell. Emma stiffened and shouted in Harry's head indignantly, My dad is not Evil! At that moment, the Great Hall shushed and Emma, still offened, turned to watch Dumbledore give a speech. He talked a bit about the rules, all basic stuff that she'd known since she could walk, like the Dark Forest was off limits (a rule the Weasley twins frequently forgot...along with several others), but the interesting change was the rule about the 3rd floor corridor. It hadn't been out of bounds when Emma was last at Hogwarts. "I wonder what's changed...?" Emma asked herself quietly. 


End file.
